


When the dust settles

by Nic_H



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_H/pseuds/Nic_H
Summary: Quick Markus/North oneshot. After androids successfully revolt,  Markus struggles with his new job as interim leader and telling North how he really feels.





	When the dust settles

**Author's Note:**

> For a very good friend.

When the dust settles

 

* * *

 

They had done it. The taste of victory was still prevalent in the air, along with the smell of smoke and cement. Though not as peaceful as Markus would have liked, he could not be happier with all they had achieved in such little time.

A lot of the androids wanted to place the historic victory on his shoulders alone, as if he himself was some ‘robotic Jesus’. It couldn’t be further from the truth. Today, right here and now, was a team effort. And there was no way Markus would take credit for the accomplishments of others. Others who had given their life for their people.

Those androids were the true heroes of the hour. Not him. Not the newly deviant RK-800. It was the androids who had answered the ultimate calling of sacrifice so that those left behind could enjoy their newfound freedom. It was the androids who had marched with him, knowing that every step could be their last. Androids like Simon.

Before his thoughts ran wild with questions of ‘why did we leave him behind’, a comforting hand slipped in his, fingers interlocking perfectly. Thumb stroking the back of his hand, Markus allowed himself a moment of weakness and leaned in to the touch and sensations. He knew it couldn’t last. All of them were high on emotions and navigating what _emotions_ actually meant. Soon it’ll settle down, the dust and the rubble.

Looking once more towards North, Markus was thankful that she was such a big part of his life. Yes, they had their disagreements but it was far from toxic. They were two people passionate about the same issues, with different methods to fight them. They complimented each other well. As clichéd as it was she was the fire, full of explosive passion and fervour. He was the ice, bringing both intensity and a calming presence.

Right now, Markus had no time for waiting around and philosophising his inner thoughts. He had a speech to give, and most likely a nation to run. There was no other alternative. And his people did not want an alternative; they wanted him to lead them. So lead them he will. He just hoped he still had enough time between the political shit-storm to pursue his own interests.

…

Three months. Three long and arduous months that had Markus running his processers to their limits. And all he had to show for it was a segregated section of Detroit and basic _human_ rights. It didn’t help that the media was running a fear campaign. How could they not see that all he wanted was the _same_ rights as any living being? There were no plans for an “android takeover”. With what army? They barely had enough guns to arm a quarter of them, and producing more androids was off the table. Not only did it feel wrong, it was outlawed by legislation.

He may have angered many of his own people, but it was a concession he had to make in order to get what they had now: an android safe haven. Still, he couldn’t help but think he was failing them all. They asked him to lead them to a better tomorrow, trusted him to raise them up to be equals with their creators. And he was failing.

Feeling his optical sensors strain from overuse, Markus sighed and practically flopped on to the chair in his office. He couldn’t remember the last time he “slept” as it were. He had taken short 20 minute rests, where he would go in to a low power mode, but never a full shutdown to decompile and defragment. There was just no time.

Hearing the door to his office slide open, Markus fully expected one of his aides to drop another stack of papers from Congress demanding this and that and everything in between. Instead, he heard a familiar determined walk make its way closer and closer to him. Eyes closed at the time, Markus nearly jumped out of his chair when hands slammed loudly against the desk.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Staring wide eyed at the redhead, Markus was three parts confused and one part scared. Damn, she was something else.

“What do you mean North? This is my office; of course I would be here.”

Apparently there was a right and wrong answer, and Markus definitely answered wrong. Leaning over the desk, she reached forward and grabbed a handful of his shirt.

“Don’t be a smartass, Markus. You’ve been cooped up in here for nearly 2 weeks. Do you even remember what the sun looks like?”

Sensing the lines of code running through his head, North let go of his shirt and slapped him in the face.

“I told you don’t be a smartass. Looking at photo’s online and memory banks doesn’t count. Come on, were going for a walk.”

“North, as much as I’d love to I’m needed here. There’s so much to do and I have a meeting with the President next week that I still-“

Interrupting him in a less violent way, North instead walked around his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Markus, listen to me. You need to take care of yourself too. What’s the point of trying to lead our people if you’re processors are too burned out to function efficiently? The people love you Markus. It’d be good for them to see you among them.”

Slowly caving in to the idea, he conceded to his friend. A friend that he wished was something more. He’d let that remain a wish as he didn’t want to risk losing her friendship. During the revolution they had been close, very close, but once the high octane environment had receded and a fragile peace took its place it seemed they had strayed from each other.

The hope was still there for Markus, burning under the surface, but right now he simply didn’t have the time to concentrate on a relationship. At least not the time that a healthy relationship deserved. Markus may not have been happy with the situation, but he was content she was still his friend.

“Fine, fine. I guess a few minutes of leisure won’t put me too far behind.”

North snorted in response.

“Oh no no no. One hour. Minimum. And don’t give me that ‘but there’s too much work to do’ bullshit. Just get Connor to do some of the work. He’s always looking to prove himself. It’s cute actually.”

Markus chuckled, before what she said caught up to him. _Cute?_ Connor, rocky start aside, was a dear friend. Always looking to prove himself without realising he had already done so ten times over. As good a friend he was, Markus still couldn’t help feel some form of jealousy. He had no right anyway, it wasn’t like they were together. Still he couldn’t seem to shake the feeling.

Getting up from his chair, Markus let North take the lead. Following behind her as she made her way through the repurposed office building, he continued their previous conversation.

“So… you and Connor talk much?”

“Not much, he spends nearly as much time as you do working. Why? You jealous?”

Markus’ step faltered for a second, which didn’t go unnoticed by North.

“And what would you say if I was?”

North laughed.

“That’s why I like you Markus. You’re not afraid to speak your mind.”

How wrong she was. Sure when it came to politics Markus had no issues. But when it came to her, and being honest with how he felt. That was when Markus sat on a throne of lies and masks. He wanted so badly to just tell her but he could find neither the time nor the courage.

Spending the rest of the walk in silence, soon the two androids left the building and headed straight for the inner city park that rested across the road. Almost immediately, Markus could feel himself relax and the stresses leave his body. Perhaps he was installed with photovoltaic skin because the rays of sunshine felt heavenly on his face.

Closing his eyes to better appreciate the sensations, Markus took in deep breathes of air. Sure they didn’t need to ‘breathe’, but there was something relaxing about the feeling of oxygen recycling through their mechanical lungs.

When Markus finally opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of North staring at him. A certain look in her eyes that Markus had seen in his own. As soon as he saw it, however, it was gone. Now a more neutral expression was on her face. Perhaps he had imagined it.

Crossing the road, Markus waved and smiled to everyone who recognised him. Entering the park, Markus and North walked side by side. Glancing her way, he noticed she looked a little nervous. The expression did not suit her and he was hard pressed to recall a time when he saw her nervous.

Without saying a word, Markus grasped her hand softly and gave it a light squeeze. Responding quickly, North entwined their fingers and took a few steps closer to his side.

“North are you okay?”

Face downcast, she seemed to collect her thoughts and Markus squeezed her hand again.

“I… just… I don’t want people to get the wrong idea about us. Especially considering my past. I see them all looking. They’ll be gossiping soon enough.”

Looking around, Markus did notice a few eyes their way. But all he could see was the joy and in their eyes and gratitude when they noticed him. It was nearly overwhelming.

“Listen to me, North. Your past doesn’t define you. You’re nothing short of beautiful. Inside and out. Let them talk, I don’t care them. I care about you.”

Turning her around to face him, he lifted her chin up with his other hand and looked in to her eyes. He could see the things she didn’t say in those brown irises. The turmoil. The lack of self-worth. The false confidence. She deserved so much better than what life had given her.

Opening a connection with the hand that still held hers, she did the same soon after. Once established, Markus let her search through all the data and feelings and emotions he had for her. After what felt like hours but was only seconds, she closed the connection.

Markus’ feeling of heartbreak was short lived as he felt her lips crash to his. Hands falling dumbly to his sides; his mind was going in to overdrive processing it all. One thing was clear and that was he didn’t want this to end.

But end it did, though not abruptly. North slowly parted from him and instantly Markus felt the loss of her touch. Reaching for both her hands, he grasped them and leaned his head forward. Reciprocating, North rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes.

He didn’t know how long the two stood there, and it didn’t matter. They were enjoying each other’s company, basking in the comforting presence their close proximity brought. Though the metaphorical dust was not quite settled, and there was still a long road to equal rights and freedoms, for just a moment Markus didn’t worry about the colossal task ahead of him.

Right now the only thing that mattered was the android in front of him. An android he couldn’t see himself living without. Sure they hadn’t yet defined what exactly they were, but the mask was gone and she knew how he truly felt. And if her response was anything to go by, Markus was quite hopeful of what the future would bring.

END.

 

 

 


End file.
